Something Stupid
by Deviouslittledevil
Summary: A songfic revolving around Tony and Steve. "And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you." Song sung by Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman.


_I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me_.

Tony was undeniably a very busy man. And because he was always so busy it was hard for Tony to find time to spend with Steve. He had bluntly rejected Steve quite a few times until he finally caved in and agreed to go on a date with the blonde.

_And if we go someplace to dance I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me._

There was truth behind the statement "Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist." Tony had never been one for long term commitment. The man had no problem dumping his date in order to go home with someone he deemed 'Bed' worthy. Steve was no exception, and he knew this prior to asking Tony out. However, seeing Tony leaned up against a wall shamelessly flirting with some brunette made something settle at the bottom of Steve's stomach.

_Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two._

Just because he couldn't get drunk didn't mean he didn't like to drink. Steve had found some hole in the wall bar months after he has moved to the city. That's where he had taken Tony next. The bar was quiet Tony and Steve sat in a corner quietly talking, laughing, enjoying each others company.

_And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you._

Tony's eyes crinkled as he laughed at a story Steve told. Steve grinned alongside him admiring Tony's beauty. He hadn't meant for the words to come out. He really hadn't. But they had. Steve had laid all his cards on the table, there was no going back now.

_I can see it in your eyes you still despise the same old lines you heard the night before._

Those three words had caused Tony to sober up quickly. The brunette had heard those same words countless times before from one-night-stands, golddiggers and others seeking to use him for his power. Numerous men and women all confessing their undying love for him. Was any of it true? No, of course not! They loved the mask he wore, THey loved his faced persona they had no idea what the real Tony Stark was like. Brown eyes met blue and Steve could see the annoyance in Tony's stare.

_And though it's just a line to you for me it's true and never seemed so right before_

Steve held his breath. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He had meant it. He did love Tony. He loved everything about Tony. His stubbornness. His determination. His genius. Steve not only accepted but adored all of Tony's quirks and flaws. Everything about Tony just felt so…right. Almost like it was meant to be.

_I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come true_

Steve has stood in front of his mirror countless times; practicing. Coming up with different lines to show his love for Tony. Most of the lines he knew sounded cliche when said aloud. He couldn't find any way to convey what he meant realistically. He knew Tony and some cheesy 'Your the center of my world' wasn't gonna cut it. Steve really had to sell it if he was ever gonna convince Tony ofhis feelings.

_But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you_

It was pretty late Steve and Tony had spent most of the night hadn't specifically choosen this night to tell Tony he loved him it was kinda just...happened. Despite his intentions what happened had happened there was no changing that. He'd just have to go with whatever happened next.

_The time is right your perfume fills my head the stars get red and oh the night's so blue_

Tony's cologne was fantastic. That was a fact. It filled Steve's nose and gave him a very satisfied feeling. Tony had stayed silent all this time an was now glaring out the window. Steve glanced at him before switchjng his view towards the sky. The sky was undeniable blue and he could see quite a few stars stretched the dark blue curtain which was quite unusual considering they were in the city.

_And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you I love you…_

Steve sat alone in the corner of the bar. Tony had left the building moments ago claiming he had some work to do in the lab. Steve didn't regret saying what he did. Not one bit. He knew there was a possibility Tony would reject him. In fact he had almost counted on it. But it didn't make him love Tony any less. Quite the opposite actually. It made Steve more determined to get Tony to love him back.


End file.
